


Gifts from a secret admirer

by DragonFireWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFireWitch/pseuds/DragonFireWitch
Summary: Hermione has been buying gifts and with Valentines Day around the corner, she's hoping her efforts have paid off.





	Gifts from a secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt from Strictly Dramione's Valentines Day Smut Fest. 
> 
> Prompt number 106 - Buy him an amusing or particularly appropriate present every once in a while. But don't make it too expensive.

On a particularly cold morning, Hermione ran to the local cafe and received her normal order of a caramel mocha regular coffee and an earl grey tea with a splash of honey and two sugars.

For a year she’d been getting this extr coffee as the cafe was on her way.

Walking into her office at half eight, she sat at her desk, placing the hot beverages down. Her tea was placed to the left and the coffee was placed towards the corner of the desk to wait for its recipient. Hermione only had to wait a few minutes before said recipient entered.

“Granger! Good morning!” Said a tall blonde as he swooped in and swiped his coffee taking a sip. She leaned back with a smirk and rolled her eyes. “Ahhh, that cafe sure knows how to make a gents coffee.”

“Seriously Malfoy, you could always go run and grab it yourself. It’s not far from here.” Hermione tried, again, for the umpteenth time over the last year.

“As I’ve told you, it would throw off my entire day. I’d have to wake up earlier which means less beauty sleep, and this face is mighty beautiful.”

“Perhaps you’ve had too much then. Maybe you should get me my tea for once so I can get some extra beauty sleep.”

“Nice try. Thanks again for the coffee.” He said as he tipped his head forward in a nod and walked out.

Hermione took a deep breath. Valentine’s Day was two weeks away and she was no closer to a date with Malfoy than she had been a year ago. She works in the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures, while Malfoy works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Over the last year, she’d been buying him inexpensive random presents every couple weeks from a secret admirer, getting to work extremely early to drop it off, then leaving to go get her tea from the local cafe and wait until it was time to go back so he didn’t suspect it was her. One morning, she’d been by the bench near the ministry entrance when Malfoy spotted her.

“I knew you were always early Granger, but don’t you think this is a bit too early, even for you?”

“Funny Malfoy, I could say the same about you. As it is, I am early because I forgot to stop at the cafe on my way. I was just walking back to get my tea. Would you care to join me?”

Shrugging, he did. They walked to the cafe Hermione always visited talking about how the Magical Creatures Quidditch league was going. They had worked together for the greater part of the last year setting up a league just for them. She had gone to some of the games over the last few months since ending her time with Malfoy. During that time, she had developed a crush.

“What do you recommend? Something other than tea. I brew my own at home.”

“Have you ever tried coffee?” Hermione asked. He shook his head, so she ordered him a regular coffee which he wasn’t too much of a fan of.

“Anything sweeter?” He asked.

Hermione smiled and asked for them to put caramel and mocha into his cup. As he took a sip with the new flavors, she laughed as his eyes widened.

“This is delicious!” Malfoy exclaimed.

When they got back to the ministry, they rode the elevator to her level.

“Hey Granger!” He called before she stepped out. “Can you grab me one of these on your way in tomorrow?”

And so started the last year of coffee pickups.

She smiled to herself as she remembered refusing Malfoys galleons, only to receive a deposit note from Gringotts. Enough to cover a year's worth of coffees and teas from the Malfoy account. Neither had spoken about it as it was pointless to argue.

Tomorrow she would leave another present for him. The last present would be on Valentines Day asking him to be her Valentine, where she’d meet him at the restaurant where they had their first meeting with the head of the werewolf pack about the Quidditch League. Her hope was that she wasn’t misunderstanding the random bouts of flirting and he has some feelings for her as well.   
________________________________________________________________________________

“Morning Granger.” Malfoy walked in and slumped into the chair across from her as he grabbed his morning coffee.

“You know Malfoy, I do believe our year is almost up. The coffee fund is almost empty.” Hermione smirked as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? I paid for two years of coffees. I don’t know why you assumed the rest was for your tea.” Malfoy smirked back.

“Oh, I thought that was payment bringing the coffee to your lazy arse.”

“Not at all. Your payment is getting the chance to see me daily.”

“Well isn’t your head full of hot air this morning.” Hermione laughed.

Winking at her, he laughed with her. “So I received another present yesterday morning.” He said slumping in the chair once again.

“Did you now? What this time?”

“A Remembrall.”

“Oh? Have you forgotten anything?”

Malfoy, who was looking down at his coffee cup, looked into Hermione’s eyes. “There’s a pattern to these gifts. Every other gift is sweets. All my favorites too. Sugar quills, Glacial Snowflakes, and even Pepper Imps. The other gifts are all something to do with myself or Hogwarts. So it’s painfully obvious we went to school together.”  
  
“How so?”

“Well, if you remember, the first was Ferret salt and pepper shakers.” Hermione burst out laughing. “Yes, yes, all in good fun. The second was a green apple. The third was a Hippogriff mug full of earl grey tea. Then the ‘My father will hear about this’ hand towel set; Granger, please reign in your laughter until I have finished.” Hermione took a deep breath and apologized. “Next was the arm wrestling Hand of Glory, which I have beaten on more than one occasion, I’ll have you know. Following that was the History of Quidditch book, a bottle of my cologne, the dragon figurines, the absolutely beautiful painting on the summer sky constellations which has both Draco and Gemini in it and finally a remembrall. This person has to know me well enough to know what my cologne is as well as my birthday. Not to mention all the bloody shite that happened at Hogwarts. Any ideas?”

“Not one. Could be anyone from Hogwarts I reckon.”

“Mmm. Well. Hopefully, the remembrall will come in handy. I wish they’d come out and tell me they like me instead of doing it over the course of the year. Someone who puts this much effort into it ought to know, I may very well be interested as well. Anyway, thanks again for the coffee Granger.” With the tip of his head, he left her in stunned silence.

 _Just two more weeks._ She thought. _Hopefully, when he realizes it is me, he will be interested._

 ____________________________________ ______________________________________________

The two weeks flew by and on the morning of Valentine’s Day, Hermione had to make sure she was there extra early. She had bought a box of chocolate dragon eggs, another of his favorites in part with his name. Included on the box of chocolates was a note that said, “I hope you don’t have a Valentine this year and will consider being mine. If yes, please meet me at Pied a Terre at six thirty. Your Secret Admirer.”   
  
She decided to wear a light pink dress that was almost peach colored. Sneaking into Malfoys office as she had done was simple. When she arrived she found a note.

 _Happy Valentines Day my secret gifter._  
  
She smiled to herself. Pocketed the note and left quickly to get to the cafe. When she got there she ordered their beverages.

“Oh it’s already been paid for. You’re all set.” The barista said when she went to pay.

“It has? By whom?” Hermione inquired.  
  
“He told me I wasn’t allowed to tell you. I will tell you though, he’s extremely gorgeous and definitely overpaid. We got a wonderful tip from him.”

“Have you seen him here before?” She inquired.

“Just once.” The barista responded with a wink before turning around to fix someone else’s order.

 _It can’t be._ Hermione thought. She sat down and watched the clock until it was time to leave, pondering over if it was Malfoy who had been there that morning. As she approached the bench he stopped her at, she noticed him sitting there.

“Hello Malfoy. You seem to be a bit early. Losing some beauty sleep aren’t you?”

“Trying to catch my gift giver. She’s always here before me. So I figured if I was early I might be able to catch her.” Malfoy said with a smile.

“How are you sure it’s a she. Your secret admirer could be a he.” Hermione joked.

“Ah, see I thought of that, but other than myself, men aren’t generally observant. It’s a curse among the lesser.”

“I see.” Hermione giggled and stood up to walk into the ministry. Malfoy stood as well, took his coffee and then went to the lift together stopping at her floor then his.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had a hard time focusing for the rest of the day and chose to clock out early. As she walked into the atrium she saw Malfoy talking with Harry.

“Hey Hermione! Don’t you look nice today. Valentines plans then?” Harry greeted.

“As long as everything works out.” She smiled back. “Are you taking Ginny out?”

“Yea, got a few things planned. How about you Malfoy? Any plans?”

“Maybe. I’ve been asked by a few people. Just need to decide who gets all of me.”

Harry laughed, while Hermione tried to put down the tightness in her chest. Excusing herself to get ready she flooed home. Immediately sitting on the couch she had to convince herself this was still a good idea. That she had the courage to go forward with this. Getting up she undressed herself slowly, turning the water on. Stepping in she tilted her head back letting the water cascade down her body. Closing her eyes she imagined Malfoy running his tongue down her body. As she pictured where he’d touch her, she touched herself with her fingers. Lowering over her nipples she pinched and circled them, her breath getting shorter as she went. She grabbed her toy and put a little lube on it and muttered a quick spell to make it move up and down 3 inches. Running it over her clit first, she put the toy in letting the lube and her wetness glide it in smoothly. Moaning from the continued up and down movement of the toy. Hermione then brought her shower head down, and turned the sprayer to jet aiming it to spray directly on her clit. Gyrating her hips as she moaned, she pictured Malfoy pushing her against the shower wall and shoving his long narrow fingers into her, stroking her clit. Pounding her with his hands. Approaching her climax she yelled out in ecstasy and almost doubled over.  
  
Panting from her orgasm, Hermione removed the toy and turned it off and put the shower head back to stream. Finishing her shower, she got out and toweled off. Looking at her reflection she sighed, “If he doesn’t like you, you’re screwed Hermione Granger; and not in the good way.”

As she finished getting ready she heard a knock on her door. Confused she opened it to find Harry and Ginny. Hugging them both she allowed them in.

“Why didn’t you just floo over?” Hermione asked as she shut the door.

“She didn’t want to ruin her dress.” Harry winked.

“My dress?! Look at your dress Hermione! If that doesn’t get Malfoy, he must be gay!” Ginny gushed.  
  
Hermione blushed as she took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a long red halter dress with sequins. The back running low to just above her arse allowing her the freedom of not wearing a bra. The slit coming up to just below her hip. Her hair was up in a fine updo with strands cascading down and framing her face. Topping it off with some light natural makeup.

“Thank you Gin. I don’t even know if he’ll show up.” Hermione smiled wringing her hands.

“Well then just call Harry and I’ll come and pretend I was your date all along.” Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug.

Taking a deep breath, she left with Harry and Ginny who offered to drive her to the restaurant. Arriving, at quarter after six, she checked in with the hostess and informed her another person would be showing up and asking for either a secret admirer or that he was meeting someone but didn’t know who.

“Oh! A gentlemen is already here. Showed up about five minutes ago telling me we’d have this exact conversation. Right this way. Your table is ready and has been upgraded.” The hostess smiled.

Hermione couldn’t speak. _Malfoy is here before me? Had he known? He couldn’t have known. Maybe he was trying to impress whoever he thought it was._  
  
Pushing aside the curtain, the hostess smiled wide, almost bouncing with delight. “Enjoy your evening Ms. Granger,” she said before she walked away.

Hermione walked towards the table, Malfoy’s back to her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she tried to push herself to walk to the only other chair, on the other side of the table. With his back still to her, she heard him speak pulling her out of her mind.

“Happy Valentines Day Granger.” He said as he stood and turned around, his eyes widening. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

With her mouth open in shock, Hermione stumbled over her words. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “How!” She practically yelled. “How did you know it was me?”

“Who else is the brightest witch of her age? I have to admit, had you not left that note this morning asking to meet here, this would have gone entirely different. I suspected it was you after the salt and pepper shakers, but when I caught you coming out of the ministry early in the morning, I knew it was you who was leaving gifts. I was giving you until today to make a move. When I got your note, I knew you’d be here early, so I made sure to beat you here.”

“That explains this morning at the cafe.” Hermione muttered.

Malfoy walked up to Hermione forcing her to look up at him and gently placed his hands on her hips. “The gifts show how well you know me Hermione. I also have feelings for you, that just kept growing the longer I got to know you and increased with each gift. I would love to be your valentine.”

“Draco, you are one sly snake,” Hermione smirked and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was tender, soft. Like his lips which parted as he stuck his tongue out slowly and grazed her lips. She opened them slightly as he moved one of his hands to the nape of her neck drawing her in closer. Her chest flush against his. She could feel his every breath. Pulling away only when her stomach growled, he laughed.

“Hungry?” Draco asked.

“Depends what you’re offering.” Hermione flirted.

“Well, I’m thinking a nice meal with some wine. Then I might have some dragon eggs left for dessert back at my place I’d be willing to share.” Draco winked.

Conversation throughout dinner continued flirtatiously. After the second glass of wine was finished, Draco paid for the check and escorted Hermione out. They walked a short way to the apparation point with his hand on her lower back causing her nipples to pebble in excitement. Once they had apparated to his flat, he offered her another beverage.

“Glass of water for me, please. Two is my limit. Are you still hungry for Dragon Eggs?” Hermione asked as she eyed the chocolates on the table.   
Draco walked up grinning and placed their waters on the coffee table, grabbing an egg out of the box. Bringing it to his lips, he licked it before taking a bite and handed it to Hermione.   
  
She stuck her tongue out and rotated it around the edge of the half eaten egg before bringing it to her lips and coating them like chapstick. Hermione then leaned forward and placed a shy kiss on his lips.

“Mmm. Delicious.” Draco moaned as he licked the chocolate off. Reaching behind her, he unzipped her dress slowly, brushing his hands down her curves.

Hermione reached behind her neck and unfastened the button that held the halter, allowing her dress to fall to the floor. She grabbed a chocolate egg and whispered the hot air charm to cause the egg to melt from her collarbone to her breasts. Draco started to suck at her collar bone, licking it off, waiting for the chocolate to drizzle down her breasts. When it got down to her nipple he licked from the bottom of her nipple to the top, biting her nipple as it got hard under his tongue. Licking the rest of the chocolate off, he lowered himself as he sucked and licked every part of her torso as he went. Hermione moaned at the feel and dug her hands into his hair as he got on his knees in front of her, smelling her arousal.

“Merlin Hermione, you make me so hard it hurts.” He said as he shifted her thong to the side and touched the outside of her lips. Stroking and feeling around for her hard nub. Running continuous circles around her clit, he sucked his fingers before bringing them to her opening and slowly working one finger in, pumping it in and out. When Hermione moaned and started pumping her hips he inserted another finger going faster. Hermione moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders bracing herself as she came, convulsing around his fingers.

“Oh Gods, Draco! Please, fuck me!” Hermione cried crassly as she kept pumping her hips along his fingers. Standing up, he left his fingers pumping inside her and grabbed the back of her head pulling her in for a kiss. He slowly started walking her backwards. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, then undid his belt and pants barely able to think of anything but not falling over and losing his fingers. When her legs hit the back of his bed he released her pushing her back slightly. Removing his clothes quickly, he predatorily crawled over her, inserting his fingers while stroking her clit with his thumb. When she climaxed again he lined himself up to her opening and slowly pushed in to the hilt. Her insides pulsing around him.

Groaning, Draco nipped at her neck. A moan escaping from her lips.

“Oh gods Draco! I’m so full!" Hermione moaned through kisses to his shoulder, "Oh god! Faster!” 

Draco sped up, thrusting faster and harder. Grabbing her hips as he leaned back on his heels and thrusting into her. Knowing he was close, he reached between them and rubbed her clit with the speed of his thrusts. Hermione’s arms were holding the bed frame above her and she screamed out his name as she came once again. Draco bent forward at the intensity of his orgasm, laying beside her when he was done trying to catch his breath.

“Happy Valentines Day Hermione.”   
“Happy Valentines Day Draco.”

FIN


End file.
